Sweetter
by Michi Noeh
Summary: Por primera vez en tu vida, un sonrojo invadió ambas de tus mejillas y eso sólo empeoró el asunto. Ahora Yuzu comenzaba a creer que te gustaba su regalo. *UA* Yukio x Yuzu


_Bleach como sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo_

.

•

 _Sweetter_

•

.

— Yukio-kun.

Allí va de nuevo. Es la quinta vez que te la topas en los pasillos y eso que no han pasado cinco de los primeros minutos de recreo.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? —La dueña de la vocesilla que te cae mal pregunta, poniendo una mirada preocupada. Tú sólo quieres que se calle, para variar. Quieres que deje de atormentarte esa castaña, hermana del chico que es acosado por tu hermanastra Riruka. Yuzu Kurosaki bien podría desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y no sería algo que a ti te quite el sueño. Pues la chica es una molestia, como una piedra en el zapato.

Una piedra que te persigue día tras día, todos los días que tiene clases, desde hace ya una semana, desde el mismísimo segundo en que de la más pura casualidad la "salvaste" de esas compañeras de clase que tienes y que aún la miran como carne fresca, siempre que ella se pone a tu lado.

Ya, esa ni tú te la creerías si no fuese porque es la verdad. Esas chicas eran amigas de la idiota de cierta ojiroja acosa pelinaranjos, cabezas huecas, que al ver que la alumna de intercambio les robaba la atención de los profesores y los chicos, montaron todo un espectáculo en el baño de chicas. Tú habías olvidado un libro en tu pupitre, por ello volviste y como tu salón quedaba de paso viste el espectáculo en primera fila. Las muy imbéciles ni se habían tomado la molestia de cerrar la puerta, puesto que creían que ser las últimas en la escuela. ¡Que error cometieron! De algún modo, no pudiste quedarte de brazos cruzados al oír un gritito de dolor y decidiste actuar.

— No creo que a esto se le llame "hacer la limpieza" del salón de clase. —Señalaste y ellas se espantaron, cosa muy obvia puesto que es tu padre el dueño de ese Instituto Privado de Naruki. Les dijiste con tu voz siempre calma, que se marcharan y jamás volvieran a hacer algo como eso, no si no querían tener una cita en la Comisaría más cercana. Luego miraste a la llorosa chica a tus pies, restos de lágrimas en sus ojos y con los hombros temblorosos. Había abierto su boca, intentando contestar. Mas tú te apuraste, a dejarle en claro. —No me malinterpretes. No lo hice por ti, es sólo que no me gustan este tipo de cosas.

Aún lo recuerdas y te reprochas, pues de no haber hecho nada aquel día, no tendrías a la cotorra castaña gritando tras tu espalda en este momento.

— ¡Mira, mira! Sé que no hace frío aún, pero oí que irías de viaje con tus padres a Rusia. El clima es demasiado frío allá. ¿No? —De pronto, sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando la miraste fijamente por más de un minuto. — ¡Te tejí esto!

Usó ambas manos para presentarte, toda echa un festival de alegría, un sweetter con cuello de tortuga, como los que sueles llevar, sólo que... Este era mucho más grueso, sus mangas eran más largas que las normales y... No te gustaba el verde manzana.

¡Pero eso no era lo peor! Tus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al examinar otro enorme detalle que no notaste al primer segundo.

Habían embarazosas palabras escritas en la horrenda creación.

"I LOVE YOU-KIO!" Rezaba en el pecho y casi todo el frente de la prenda. ¡Por dios! ¿Quién le enseñó inglés a esta chica? Te cuestionaste queriendo golpearte frente con el muro de tu derecha.

"Mi nombre... En algo tan ridículo." Por primera vez en tu vida, un sonrojo invadió ambas de tus mejillas y eso sólo empeoró el asunto. Ahora Yuzu comenzaba a creer que te gustaba su regalo.

•

.

Curiosidad. Puse Rusia por puro capricho, es que acabo de ver Avengers AOU y pues, de algún modo fue el único país que se me vino a la cabeza XD

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chan! Hace un tiempo que no posteo nada aquí, de hecho en parte si vine es para dar un pequeño aviso a quienes me leen por Bleach. Lo puse también en mi perfil y es que de momento, mis fics quedarán congelados. Borré algunos y me disculpo por los reviews perdidos, favs y alertas, que en verdad los aprecio, pero no quiero dejar historias sin terminar. De hecho, aún estoy pensando si hago bien dejando fics congelados o debería borrarlos hasta tener tiempo como para subir caps sin retraso. Mas como dije, de momento estarán congelados al igual que yo aquí en el fandom de Bleach. Claro que puede que postee drabbles o minifics como este, pero sólo serán Yukio x Yuzu. Espero que aún hayan fans de este crack pairing kawaii :C_

 _Por ahora estaré metida de lleno en el fandom de Grandes Héroes, por si algunos han visto la película. Y si eres fan de Karin o Hiro... O ambos *inserte risa tonta aquí*, estaré haciendo crossovers de ellos. Tengo uno, por si quieren curiosear._

 _Bueno, pues me despido por ahora. Espero les gustara y lo siento por esta nota. ¡Nos leeremos pronto!_


End file.
